MoonLight Peace
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Amy and Rory have been on Earth for a little more then five years now. Their daughter, Vanessa, is five years old.  What comes to light as Vanessa reveals the dreams she's had.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I know it's been done before, but I had to do it. :) I love The Doctor too much not to. :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, Mommy," Vanessa said innocently, "I didn't do a thing."<p>

Vanessa Pond was my five year old daughter that had a way of getting in trouble at every turn. Rory and I loved her more then anything, but she was hard to keep track of. Today she had run away from her babysitter because she thought she heard a kitten calling her. She had been missing for two hours before we found her in the park swinging.

"Vanessa," I said softly, "You can't just run away like that. We were so worried."

"I didn't mean to make you worry, Mommy," Vanessa said sadly, "I was just following a noise to the kitten. She was really hurt."

"Why didn't you bring us to her or her to us then?"

"She wasn't healthy enough, Mommy. She's dead now, but that's okay. All she wanted was to not be alone as she died."

Smiling sadly I lifted Vanessa up and hugged her tightly. Rory looked at me and rested a hand on Vanessa's back. Vanessa was the only person I knew that would see death like that. At least she was the only other person that would think that. There was always The Doctor, but I no one knew what he was thinking.

"Mommy," Vanessa said confused, "Why does your heart sound different then mine?"

"What do you mean?" I asked pressing a hand to her chest.

With a gasp I stared at Vanessa in shock. Vanessa had two separate and distinctive heartbeats. Rory felt the heartbeats himself and started to shake his head quickly. Neither of us could believe what we had just found out about Vanessa.

"Vanessa," Rory said calmly, "Can you go get ready for dinner? We're going out for dinner tonight."

"Okay Daddy," Vanessa said jumping out of my arms and running inside.

Once Vanessa was inside I fell to the ground and started to sob. The Doctor and I had one night along time ago. I had never thought that Vanessa was his, but that was the only way to explain this. Looking up at Rory I saw him smile softly.

"It is okay, Amy," Rory said pulling me up, "I know what happened between the two of you a long time ago."

"I love you," I said firmly.

"I love you too. There's nothing that can change that. There is something we have to do though."

"What's that?"

"We have to tell Vanessa and The Doctor."

I nodded my head slightly and let him pull me up. Rory brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me softly. We stared at each other for awhile before hearing the front door slam shut. Turning my head I saw Vanessa standing there with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Rory asked kneeling in front of her.

"I can't find my jacket," Vanessa said tears filling her eyes.

"What jacket have you lost?"

"I don't know. All I remember is that it's tweed."

"You don't have a tweed jacket, Vanessa."

"I had a dream about it though. It was a brown tweed jacket."

"You don't have one, but I know where you can get one."

"Where is that?"

"It's a long story, Vanessa. We'll explain after dinner."

Vanessa smiled happily and nodded her head. Smiling back at her I linked my hand with her left hand while Rory linked his with her right. Slowly we started to walk towards a restaurant nearby. We had a car, but Vanessa hated the feeling of being trapped in anyway.

As we walked Rory and I exchanged a look of happiness. Vanessa was a ball of energy that brought so much joy and happiness into our lives. I didn't know how Vanessa would react to being told about The Doctor, but I wasn't afraid to tell her.

We were outside of the restaurant when Vanessa stopped dead in her tracks and started to look around wildly. Rory and I waited for her to say something, but all she did was drop our hands and take off running towards our house.

"Vanessa," I yelled running after her, "Where are you going?"

"Don't you hear that, Mommy?" Vanessa yelled back turning slightly.

Shaking my head I continued to run after Vanessa after making sure that Rory was right behind me. We got to the house and saw Vanessa staring up at the sky like she was waiting for something. The grin on her face made me freeze. It was the first time that I realized how much she looked like him.

"Can you hear it now?" Vanessa asked grinning.

"What do you hear?" I asked confused.

"He's coming."

"Who is coming?"

"I don't know, Mommy. I can feel it though."

Sighing softly I sat on the ground and pulled Vanessa into my lap. We sat on the ground waiting for awhile. While we were waiting Rory came up to us and handed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Vanessa and I.

Smiling I handed Vanessa her sandwich and watched Rory sit next me with a smile himself. Linking my hand with his I rested my head on his shoulder. I loved him with all of my heart and even though I did love The Doctor too my love for Rory was so much more.

"Vanessa," I said as she finished her sandwich, "Your Dad and I have something we have to tell you."

"What is it?" Vanessa asked not looking away from the sky.

"By blood Rory isn't your Dad."

"I know that, Mommy."

Looking at Rory with wide eyes he shook his head as if to say that he hadn't told her. I tightened my arms around Vanessa and started to think. Not only did she know that she wasn't Rory's daughter, but she thought she owned a tweed jacket. Could The Doctor already have been here?

"How do you know, Sweetie?" Rory asked calmly.

"I know because I met him," Vanessa said with a smile, "I met him in a dream I had. He said that he would come. Do you think he will?"

"Of course he will. The Doctor always comes."

"You know him, Daddy?"

"I do, Vanessa. He's a good man and he has a beautiful, wonderful daughter."

"I'm your daughter too, Daddy. At least I am if you want me."

"You're my daughter, Vanessa and nothing will change that."

Vanessa climbed out of my lap and hugged Rory tightly. With a smile I blinked back tears and kissed Rory gently. Vanessa, Rory, and I were a happy family, but we needed The Doctor to visit Vanessa. He was the only one that knew what would happen as Vanessa grew up.

I opened my mouth to tell Kali more about The Doctor when there was a crush from behind the trees. Kali grinned at us and started to run towards the noise. Rolling my eyes I stood up and started to follow her along with Rory.

"Do you think running so much is a Time Lord thing?" Rory asked as we ran.

"I have no idea," I said calmly, "It could just be something she got from being The Doctors daughter."

"Maybe, but there is one thing I know for sure."

"What is that?"

"She's a very good runner."

Laughing happily I came to a stop seeing Kali circling a blue police box. She had a confused look on her face as she turned to look at us. Smiling I motioned for her to knock on the door. With a shrug she did as I said and waited.

The door flew open a moment later revealing The Doctor with a childish grin on his face. He looked around for a moment before looking down and jumping back slightly. Cocking his head to the side he kneeled in front of her and stared into her eyes.

"Who are you?" The Doctor said softly.

"I'm Vanessa," Vanessa said smiling, "What are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord. How did you know I wasn't human?"

"Do you have two hearts?"

"I do, why do you ask?"

"I have two hearts as well. Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"No, you're my father."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. I know it's been done before, but I had to do it. :) I love The Doctor too much not to. :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Doctor," Amy said softly, "Are you alright?"<p>

Closing my eyes tightly I tried to stop the rush of thoughts that were going through my head. I had never thought that I would ever hear that I had a child, a daughter. Letting my eyes open I looked at Vanessa and saw that she was smiling happily, but there was so much worry in her eyes as well.

"Hello," I said gently, "I'm The Doctor."

"Hello, Doctor," Vanessa said offering me her hand, "I'm Vanessa."

With a smile I took her hand before lifting her up and hugging her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in chest. Kissing her forehead I spun around a few times only to stop and look at Amy and Rory.

Suddenly I was over come with anger. They knew that I was the last of my kind and they had kept my daughter from me. How could they think that I wouldn't find out about her? Had our time together meant nothing to them?

"What did you do?" I said glaring.

"We should go inside and talk," Amy said motioning to the house, "Vanessa, why don't you get ready for bed?"

Vanessa nodded quickly and climbed out of my arms only to stop and turn around and look at me. Smiling softly I kissed the top of her head and nodded my head slightly. She smiled back happily before running inside.

"How could you?" I said when Vanessa was inside, "How could you keep my daughter from me?"

"We didn't know, Doctor," Rory said quickly, "She was our daughter for five years. When she was born she only had one heart. We never thought that you were her father. Vanessa is our daughter."

"She's mine as well and I have missed five years of her life. Those years are important to a Time Lord. Do you know what a Time Lord is supposed to learn in those early years? Of course you don't because you don't know anything about her."

"Then why didn't you come before? If she's so important to you why did you wait five years before coming to her?"

"I didn't know she was alive. How could I have come?"

I watched as Rory and Amy shared a confused look. Amy opened her mouth to say something when we heard a bang from inside. Instantly all of us started to run into the house. As soon as we got inside I saw Vanessa lying on the ground at the foot of the steps.

"Vanessa," Amy said kneeling next to her, "Baby, what happened?"

Kneeling next to her I stared in shock as Rory started to check her pulse. I lifted Vanessa and ran to the Tardis. Vanessa's body was heavy in my arms and I could feel her heartbeats slowing down. I needed to get her to the infirmary.

"What is going on, Doctor?" Amy asked fearfully.

"I don't know," I said scanning Vanessa.

"Then find out. I will not lose my daughter."

"How do you think I feel? I just found her and now she's dying."

Amy stopped yelling long enough to see the anger and fear in my eyes. I had done everything in my power to not have to feel this again. Now there was nothing that I could think of to explain what was happening to Vanessa.

"Her hearts sound better," I said looking at the scan.

"Maybe she just fell," Rory said nodding, "Wouldn't that explain everything?"

"No, I told you that the first years of a Time Lord are important. Since Vanessa is half human it's a little different. Her human half and her Time Lord half are fighting each other. The only reason she's stabilizing now is because she's in the Tardis."

"What's going to happen to her? Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know. We have to wait for her to wake up."

Amy looked at Vanessa again before falling into Rory's arms and sobbing. She had done everything in her power to keep Vanessa safe, but now she wondered if she could tell The Doctor what she was thinking.

"Doctor," Amy said pulling away, "Amy had a dream involving you. When she woke up she was asking about your jacket. She knew that Rory wasn't her father. How could she have known?"

"I don't know," I said brushing Vanessa's hair out of her face, "You'll have to ask her."

"When she wakes up you have do something for me."

"What's that?"

"You have to take her with you."

Rory and I stared at Amy like she had gone insane. Tears were still streaming down her face and I could tell that she had figured out something before I did again, something that was tearing her apart. I doubted that she wanted to say it.

Before I could ask what Amy meant she ran out of the Tardis with Rory not far behind. I moved to go after them, but Vanessa caught my eye. She was just laying that like she was sleeping. I never would have thought that she was sick.

Pulling a chair up beside Vanessa I sat down and rested my hand over her hearts. Feeling that her heartbeats sounded like they should I let out a breath. Vanessa was getting better and at this rate she should be waking up soon.

"Doctor," Rory said walking in, "I have one question for you. If Vanessa goes with you and stays on the Tardis will she stay alive?"

"I don't know," I said honestly, "But I know if she isn't here for at least awhile she could die."

"Then Amy's right. You have to take her with you."

"I can't take her away from you two. You're her parents."

"If you don't then she could die. I'd rather see her every once in awhile then have to bury her. After she wakes up we'll say goodbye and she'll go with you."

"Why don't you two come with us? It will be just like before."

"We can't, Doctor. Amy's pregnant again. You have to taker her with you and you have to promise to bring her back to us every birthday and every Halloween and every Christmas. Can you promise us that?"

"I can."

"Amy's inside packing a few things for Vanessa. Come get us when she's awake, okay?"

"Okay."

Rory smiled slightly and left the Tardis once again. There was so much pain in his eyes. They really didn't know that I was Vanessa's father. Now I had to take her away from them or she might die. How was I supposed to explain that to her?

I turned away from Vanessa and left the infirmary to go outside. I didn't want to face what I was going to be doing to this girl. Nothing ever was supposed to happen like this. I was the last Time Lord and it should have stayed that way.

With a soft growl I hit the side of the Tardis. I had faced a lot in my life time, but this was one of the hardest. I had never been so wrong in my life before and it wasn't just going to hurt me at the end of all this.

"Hello, Doctor," Vanessa said startling me.

"Vanessa," I said spinning around, "How are you?"

"My hearts hurt, but I feel better."

"You're a genius, aren't you?"

"Yup, I was in school for awhile, but the teacher got mad at me."

"Why'd your teacher get mad?"

"She got the answer wrong when she was talking aboutLincoln. I told her that she was wrong and she got mad at me. I like history. History is my favorite subject. Do you like history?"

"It's my favorite too. Did your parents tell you anything about me?"

"No, but I had dreams about you. I had so many dreams about your adventures. Will I get to come with you someday?"

"You'll get to come with me now. I'm sorry, Vanessa, but you can't live the Tardis for long."

"What happens if I do?"

"You'll die if you're out of there for too long. It's the last thing we have that connects us to Gallifrey. This might sound weird, but since you're half human and half Time Lord the halves are trying to see who is dominate. The human side was winning since you've been on Earth for so long without something from Gallifrey. Because of that one of your hearts was dying."

"I'll be fine now through. If I stay with you I'll live, right?"

"You will, but it will just be you and me. Your parents won't be coming with us. Your Mom is pregnant again. The only way for you to stay alive is to come with me for awhile. We'll come back though. I've already promised that we'd come for birthdays, Christmas's, and Halloweens. We'll come back a lot, I promise that."

"We should say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy then."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. I know it's been done before, but I had to do it. :) I love The Doctor too much not to. :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You keep her safe, Doctor," Amy said hugging Vanessa tightly, "You keep my baby safe."<p>

"I will," I said picking up Vanessa's bag.

"We'll see you soon, Sweetie," Rory said kissing the top of Vanessa's head, "It's going to be Halloween before you know it."

"I know, Daddy," Vanessa said happily, "And my little brother will be here."

Amy looked at me wondering if I could explain what was going on in Vanessa's head. She knew things that she shouldn't because of her dreams and it was a little weird. I didn't know though. All of this was new to me.

"Vanessa," I said lifting her up, "Can you tell us how you know you're going to have a brother?"

"It's cause I'm a girl," Vanessa said happily, "Isn't that how it goes? Girl, boy, girl, boy, just like the order they seat us at school."

"I never thought about it like that, but I don't think that's how it works. Unless we're going with all the babies in the universe then maybe it is. Maybe we'll look into it on our trips."

"Oh, okay, wait why did you guys look at me like that?"

Shaking my head I looked at Amy and wondered what I was supposed to say. Amy smiled slightly and motioned for me to continue. It was easy to see that this was hard for her, but she was handling the news better then I would have.

"You dreams told you that I was your father and that I was coming," I said slowly, "We're confused by that."

"I thought that you sent me the dreams," Vanessa said confused, "They were about you, Mommy, and Daddy. I thought you wanted me to know the past you had together."

"I didn't, but I have an idea. Did it look like you were watching a movie?"

"Yep, like when I watched Finding Nemo."

Laughing loudly I hugged Vanessa with a grin on my face. For the first time since I came to Earth I felt a weight being lifted off my chest. Everything was starting to make sense with what was going on with Vanessa.

"That's completely wonderful," I said happily, "You were watching something the Tardis had wanted you to see. Ah, she's a smart girl, isn't she? You're going to love her, Vanessa. Just be careful, she likes to hide things when she's angry at you. I still can't find my favorite bowtie."

"Got it," Vanessa said rubbing her chest, "My hearts are starting to hurt again."

"We should get going then. Say goodbye to everyone and we'll leave."

Vanessa quickly shook her head and jumped out of my arms. She gave Amy and Rory hugs before smiling. The smile stayed on her face as she skipped around us a few times. When she looked at me the next time she looked like she was ready to pass out.

"I love you, Mommy, Daddy," Vanessa said sleepily, "I'll see you on Halloween."

"We love you too," Amy said kissing her forehead, "Have fun and be safe."

As I turned to leave Vanessa buried her head in my chest as her breathing evened out. When I got to the Tardis doors I looked back at Amy and Rory and saw they were crying themselves. Sadly I closed the door behind me and started up the Tardis with Vanessa in my arms.

Making it so that we were floating in the open space I made sure that we were safe there and went into one of the bedrooms next to mine. Once I had her in her bed I placed a note telling her that I was just in the room to the right of hers if she needed me.

I went into my room when I was done and closed the door tightly. Falling onto my bed I tried clear my mind or at least stop feeling guilty for taking Vanessa away from her family. It was just lucky that everyone was taking everything so well.

Shaking my head I quickly changed into pajama pants and a shirt before looking up. I was used to going around with my companions that were in their twenties. I wasn't sure how to take care of a child on the adventures that I go on.

"Doctor," Vanessa said knocking on the door, "Are you sleeping?"

"No," I said standing up and opening up the door, "Why aren't you sleeping anymore?"

"I got hungry. I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner. We were supposed to go to dinner tonight, but then I heard you. Well I heard your box. Does your box have a name?"

"She's the Tardis. She can't talk back, but she does small things to let me know that she's here. How about we go get some food? I remember when I first met your mother I had fish fingers and custard. I'm sure I have that somewhere in the kitchen. How does that sound?"

"Interesting, it sounds interesting, onward to the food."

Laughing I lifted Vanessa up and started to run towards the kitchen. Vanessa let out a soft yell and started to laugh with me. When I got into the kitchen I placed Vanessa on a chair and quickly took out of the food.

Vanessa started to kick her feet and started to giggle happily. Grinning back at her I started to make the food and stared at her while I warmed the fish fingers. Vanessa stared back at me before slowly moving her hand and poking my nose.

Crossing my eyes so I could look at her finger I cocked my head to the side. Moving quickly I moved so I was poking her nose. Vanessa stared at me with wide eyes before pinching my nose and jumping out of her chair and running off.

I stared at the empty chair it took a moment before I was up and chasing after her. Vanessa kept running through the hallways laughing happily. I smiled happily until I heard a crash and a painful yell coming from the hallway.

"Vanessa," I said skidding into the hallway next to Vanessa, "Are you alright?"

"I hurt my arm," Vanessa said holding her arm.

"Let me see."

"What if it's bleeding? I don't like blood. The last time I got hurt and there was blood I threw up. I had the stomach flu, but it still sucked because it was my nose that was bleeding. I think I ran into a wall while I was trying to find my anteater."

"You have an anteater?"

"Not a real one. He was a stuffed animal I named Star Shine. I miss him."

"What happened to Star Shine?"

As Vanessa started to explain what happened to her stuffed animal she started to move her hands. Smiling I lifted her up, went back in the kitchen, and placed her back on the chair. She continued to tell me the story as I placed a damp towel over her wound and wiped the blood away.

When I could see that the cut wasn't that bad I made sure that she wasn't bleeding anymore. Once I was done with that I placed her food in front of her and waited. Vanessa stared at the food before slowly taking a bite and smiling.

"Stay here," I said firmly, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Vanessa said quickly.

Going through the Tardis I went to where I kept the nearest first aid kit. I let out a soft sigh when I got back to the kitchen and saw Vanessa trying to reach the sink to get some water. Placing the kit down I lifted Vanessa up so she could reach the water.

"Thank you," Vanessa said happily, "I like water. It's my favorite drink."

"You're welcome," I said smiling back, "Now, how did you like fish custard? It's amazing isn't it?"

"I think it tastes good. How did you come up with it?"

"It mostly just sounded good. I didn't know what I liked anymore. That doesn't matter now. I'll explain everything after you pick some place for us to go. Come on, pick any place at any time and we can go."

"I'll pick a place if you show me how the Tardis works."

"Show you how it works? Vanessa, I'm going to show you how to fly her. I'll teach you everything about the Time Lords."

"That sounds fun. Come on, let's get going I want to learn about her."

Vanessa started to take off running when I wrapped my arm around her waist and sat her on the chair. Motioning for her to stop moving I took her arm in my hand gently and placed a band-aid over the cut.

"You're a klutz aren't you?" I asked making sure the cut was covered.

"That's what Mommy says," Vanessa said nodding, "I fall a lot."

Nodding my head I lifted Vanessa into my arms and started to make my way to the console of the Tardis so I could show Vanessa everything that the Tardis was about. It wasn't going to be a real big lesson right now, but it was going to show her how fun this was going to be.

"So tell me, Miss Vanessa," I said setting her on the floor, "Is there some place you've always wanted to see, some time you've always wanted to visit, or some person you've always wanted to meet?"

"I know exactly where I want to go," Vanessa said happily, "I want to go to a place with a lot of butterflies and rainbows."

"I know the perfect place."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Where are we, Doctor?" Vanessa said looking out of the Tardis.<p>

"We're inCalifornia, or what will beCalifornia," I said smiling, "I thought I'd start out slowly, plus this was the best place I could think of."

Vanessa nodded her head in understanding before grabbing my hand and running outside. Smiling I lifted her up and started to run faster. Weaving through the trees I finally came to a stop at a cliff that overlooked a valley.

"This is whatCalifornialooks like?" Vanessa asked confused, "I thought there'd be more buildings."

"There will be," I said sitting down, "Right nowCaliforniahasn't been 'discovered'."

Vanessa yawned softly and rested her head on my chest. Kissing her forehead I gathered her in my arms. Looking down at her I saw that she was staring at a butterfly that had landed on my leg. With a smile she watched it fly away before closing her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Vanessa," I said softly, "We can come back at anytime."

"Butterfly," Vanessa said tiredly, "I really just wanted to see the butterfly."

"Why did you want to see a butterfly so much?"

"Butterflies are free."

I stared down at Vanessa ready to ask her what she meant when I noticed that she had fallen asleep. Sighing softly I looked out over the cliff and saw that the rainbow was starting to appear. Calmly I lifted Vanessa up and made my way back to the Tardis.

As I walked I noticed that the butterfly had moved from my leg and was now resting on Vanessa's hand. When I got in front of the Tardis I stopped and moved so the butterfly would fly away. It did for a moment but landed on Vanessa's chest instead.

"You're not going to leave are you?" I said shaking my head, "Why aren't you going to leave?"

I continued to stare at the butterfly thoughtfully as Vanessa slowly opened her eyes. Smiling at her I kissed her forehead and walked into the Tardis. Going towards her room I kept my eyes focused on the butterfly that hadn't moved again.

Placing her on her bed I tucked her in before kneeling next to her. Cupping my hands I took the butterfly in them and left the bedroom. I went back outside and opened my hands expecting the butterfly to fly into the woods.

Instead the butterfly stayed in my hand even as I blew on it. Cocking my head I shrugged and went into the Tardis. As soon as the door was closed the butterfly flew off towards Vanessa's room. Laughing I followed it and saw it resting on Vanessa's arm.

"You want to protect her, don't you?" I asked softly, "That's why you won't leave. But what are you protecting her from?"

The butterfly flapped its wings a few times making me smile. Nodding my head closed the door and went into my room. Closing my eyes I fell onto my bed and let my mind shut down so I could fall asleep.

It was a few hours later when I woke up and I felt a warmth surrounding my hand. Rolling over I saw that Vanessa had fallen asleep on the floor holding my hand. Slowly I lifted Vanessa up and placed her next to me.

"What are you doing in here, Sweetheart?" I asked brushing her hair out of her face.

Vanessa rolled to her back before opening her eyes and smiling happily. I smiled back at her and laughed as she hugged me tightly. When she pulled back I noticed that she wasn't looking at me but at the wall behind me.

"What is it, Vanessa?" I asked seeing there was nothing there.

"The butterfly," Vanessa said climbing off the bed, "Where'd the butterfly go?"

"I don't know. The last I saw it was sleeping in your bedroom. Why were you sleeping in here?"

"It was safe."

"What wasn't safe?"

"I don't know. Is it time for breakfast?"

I gave Vanessa a confused look before nodding my head and climbing out of bed. Vanessa and I slowly made our way into the kitchen and I looked at everything there was to make. Running a hand through my hair I picked up a jar of jam and smiled.

"Do you want to know what else I think is good?" I said placing the jam in front of her.

"Is it as weird as fish custard?" Vanessa asked with a smile.

"No, it's actually, from what I hear, normal. How about some pancakes?"

Vanessa clapped happily and started to bounce. Laughing I quickly started to make the pancakes only to stop when I heard the clapping stop. Turning around I saw that Vanessa wasn't in the chair anymore.

Turning off the stove I started to look for her, but I had no idea where she was or how far away she could have gone. Worry filled me until I took a deep breath and saw a door sing open further down the hallway.

"Vanessa," I said seeing her sitting in the middle of the bedroom.

"My parents slept in here," Vanessa said touching the bed.

"Why did you run away like that?"

"I was just following the butterfly."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?"

Vanessa opened her mouth to say something when she quickly turned her head and ran out of the room. Sighing I followed Vanessa and saw she standing next to the controls. She stared at me and pointed towards the monitor.

"I think they need your help," Vanessa said softly, "Can you help them?"

"Help who?" I asked looking at the monitor, "Who needs my help?"

"I don't know. They want your help though and they're scared."

"If I go you have to promise me something, Vanessa. You have to promise to stay in here while I try to figure out if they're good or not. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I'll stay, Doctor."

"Good, let's get going."

Vanessa smiled happily and held onto the railing as I started to move the Tardis. As we started to move I looked at Vanessa and saw a smile on her face. She did look happy that we were doing this, but there was something underneath the happiness.

There was something going on with Vanessa that I doubted even she knew. I had to figure this out because whatever it was could hurt my daughter. Sighing I wondered if having a child was all about near death experiences with them.

"Stay here," I said when the Tardis stopped.

Vanessa nodded quickly and sat on the ground with a smile. Calmly I walked out of the Tardis and looked around. Shaking my head I realized what exactly we were dealing with. The reason I hadn't noticed what was happening was because I couldn't see it at all when we were on Earth.

"Faeries," I said shaking my head, "I thought you all lived on Earth."

"We do," a man said walking up to me, "Or we did. With how the world will become there won't be enough places for us to stay and live separately from the humans. They will destroy us. The ones they've seen already are dead or dying. We need help finding a place for us to stay safe."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Eli. And you are?"

"I'm The Doctor. You sent someone to Earth and they met my daughter. Why go to her?"

"She's important to us, Doctor. She's important to all the worlds."

"Why is she important?"

"You'll find out."

"No, you'll tell me now. If it concerns my daughter I need to know."

"I can't tell you. None of us can. I can say that no harm will come to her if you don't stand in the way when the time comes."

"What do you mean?"

Eli smiled sadly and pointed behind me. Turning around I saw Vanessa peaking out of the door. Smiling I motioned for her to come out of the Tardis. When she was standing next to me I lifted her in my arms and turned towards Eli.

"Hi," Vanessa said waving.

"Hello," Eli said smiling, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Eli. My daughter brought you here."

Eli nodded his head calmly and turned to everyone else. As he explained what was going on and who we were I saw something. Vanessa had a look in her eyes that I only saw when I brought someone to where they belonged.

"Eli," I said putting Vanessa down, "Vanessa is my and Amy's daughter, she is part Time Lord, but she looks like she belongs here. Why is that?"

"She's the one that will save us when you leave."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Enjoy! **OVER**

* * *

><p>"Doctor," Vanessa said tugging on my jacket, "Look, they have a butterfly garden."<p>

"That's wonderful," I said faking a smile, "Let's go take a look."

Vanessa took my hand and started to lead me back to where she had been playing. Eli followed me calmly, but kept his head down every time I tried to get his attention. There had to be more to this story then he was saying.

"I like your wings," Vanessa said to a butterfly that landed on her hand, "You're so beautiful."

"That's Luna," Eli said softly, "She's sick. That's why she's here. That's why all of them are here. They're all sick in some way and this is where they come to get better."

"How long has she been here?"

"She's been here all her life. We don't have the power to it takes to save them anymore. Everyone got so sick. We used all the power."

Vanessa turned towards me and stared up at me with such sadness. Looking at Eli I realized what he had meant. Vanessa was the person that could save them. She had the knowledge that could save this whole planet and race.

Eli shrugged and nodded his head when he realized that I knew what was going on. He had planned this whole thing and I could do nothing. Vanessa was too young to hold the weight of so much death on her.

Kneeling next to her I turned Vanessa so she was facing the butterflies and felt the happiness running through her. She belonged not only on the Tardis and Earth with her family, but here with these people.

"Do you know what Vanessa means?" I asked softly.

"No," Vanessa said shaking her head.

"It means butterfly."

Vanessa smiled before opening her hand and letting Luna fly out of her hands. Luna circled us for awhile and flew into the sky. Eli grinned happily and hugged Vanessa and myself before running away from us.

When he was gone I turned Vanessa to me and rested my hand on hers. I could feel the warmth coming from her. It wasn't the warmth of a human though. Something else was running through Vanessa now.

"You love this place," I said softly.

"I do," Vanessa said sadly, "I wish I could stay here, but I can't."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'd miss you and Mom and Dad too much. I wish they could stay here too."

"Stay here and stay out of trouble, Vanessa. I need to talk to Eli, alright?"

Vanessa nodded quickly and sat down. As I walked away I turned back to see that butterflies had started to surround her. She grinned happily and started to talk quickly to them. All of this was for her and I needed to make sure that she stayed happy here.

"Eli," I said running up to him, "Would you let Vanessa's parents come and stay here?"

"Of course," Eli said quickly, "We've learned a lot about humans. For the first few years of our lives we actually did live among them. Some of us can hide who we are long enough to study the people around us. We got books and studied humans. We were trying to find a way for all of us to get along, but we didn't find it fast enough."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Doctor. We'll try again when they're ready. When they see that we're peaceful. That's why some of us stayed behind."

"I'm going to take Vanessa with me and talk to her parents. I hope that I can get them to come here and stay or I can't let her stay."

"Then go quickly before it's too late for us."

Nodding I got back to Vanessa and saw that the butterflies were now flying around her. With a smile I lifted her up and rested her head on my chest. After a moment I walked into the Tardis and put her down.

"Where are we going?" Vanessa asked confused.

"To your parents," I said calmly.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Amy is my Mom. Rory is my Dad. You are my Dad too. When you say your parents you stop talking about yourself. You need to see yourself as my Dad because that's how I think of you. I don't want to have to leave me now that I have you."

Vanessa had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Smiling slightly I hugged her again and brushed her hair out of her face. I knew that she was my daughter, but to think that she thought of me as her father was something else completely.

"You're right," I said calmly, "I'm your father and you're my daughter."

Vanessa smiled and jumped out of my arms as pointed to the console. Laughing I started to mess with the Tardis so it would send us to Amy and Rory. It didn't take long, but as we went Vanessa started to run in a circle around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked happily.

"I was dizzy," Vanessa said shrugging, "So I decided to run in the opposite direction."

"Makes sense to me. We're here."

Vanessa grinned before running out of the Tardis yelling for Amy and Rory. Calmly I patted the Tardis and followed her. Rory, Amy, and Vanessa were all standing in the front yard hugging and talking to each other.

"It's only been a week, Doctor," Amy said confused, "Is something wrong?"

"We should talk inside," I said calmly.

Amy nodded her head slightly before walking into the house. We gathered in the living room and sitting down. Everyone looked at me and waited for me to say something, but I had no idea what I was supposed to say.

"You need to come with us and live on this planet," I said calmly, "Vanessa has to stay there and be a healer of sorts. Without her they will die and I won't let her go there alone."

"We want our child to go to school though," Rory said softly.

"They lived on Earth and learned everything that your children will need to know about this place. You'll have everything you need."

"I think we should go."

Amy looked up at me and gently shook her head. I watched her stand up and pace around the room. She had this look of sadness and confusion on her face. She wanted to keep her children safe and I knew that, but Vanessa had to keep these people safe too.

"Vanessa," Amy said calmly, "Do you want to do this?"

"I want to save them," Vanessa said quickly, "I just want to save them and I know I can."

Vanessa rested herself against Amy and held her tightly. She wanted to do this with her family, but I knew that she would do it without them as well. She just needed to have someone so she didn't feel alone.

"We'll come," Amy said nodding, "We'll help in anyway we can. We'll be a family."

"All of us?" Vanessa asked looking at me.

"All of us," I said smiling.


End file.
